With the fast development of display-related technologies, portable devices are increasingly popular, and products combining computers and tablets have appeared on the market. However, these products have shortcomings. Even though the computers and tablets are combined to improve the usage of panels to some extent, the size of the display screens remains unchanged and thus it is impossible to prevent others from peeping into individual private content and they are not convenient to carry.